Digimon Deception
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon was murdered. And that brought sadness to Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon. When MaloMytostimon returned and reclaimed the digital world, the 3 girls have to stop them with their lover's spirt guiding them. GXR, AXB, PXG.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Deception:

A/N: Sorry I was away, Digimon Fans. But I had jsut managed to unlock Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat Deception and I think I will do a smiliar story to the game. The pairings are RenaGuil, PataGato and AguBiyo. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Prologue:

It has been many years since the Tamers fought their last enemy and the digimon returned to the digital world. But there was a tragic moment. Two evil digimon Impmon and DemiDevimon had formed an alliance to take over the Digital World. Their first plot is to eliminate Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon, the future threat of there plans cause they saw into the future and then get rid of all the digimon who opposes them.

It has been dark times for Biyomon and Gatomon. DemiDevimon and Impmon had already killed Agumon and Patamon. The images of them with Agumon's neck twisted and Patamon got stabbed filled their minds which brought them all sadness.

Renamon's experience was the worst. She was the one who saw Impmon and DemiDevimon murdered Guilmon while he was training, by twisting his neck. After they left, Renamon ran up to her friend and saw that he is in fact dead. This brought her misery and wept in his body.

A ceremony is held for Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon were held and they put their bodies into tombs. Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon were heartbroken. They had kept a secret from Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon for so long that they never got to tell them.

Biyomon is in love with Agumon.

Gatomon is in love with Patamon.

And Renamon was madly in love with Guilmon.

They broke into tears as the tombs closed the doors. Gabumon, Veemon and Cyberdramon did a small pray by the doors and promised Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon that Impmon and DemiDevimon will pay with their lives. Taking them with rest of the Digidestined and tamer's digimon and goes off to find the two evil digimon. Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon just stayed behind cause the burden is too much.

According to the news that the girls received, was Impmon and DemiDevimon were defeated but they were just a tool for a greater evil. MaloMytostimon had returned from the dead thanks to the orbs Impmon and DemiDevimon collected. He had crushed Impmon, DemiDevimon and the other hero digimon and managed to rule over the digital world.

The only surviving digimon were Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon. But they were in despair to fight. But little did they know, something will make them fight again.

To be continued…

A/N: That is just the prologue. The second chapter will begin soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was just drawing up the next episode for my YouTube story. Anyway, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: A message from the Gods:

It has been a year since MaloMytostimon had taken over the Digital World. And it has been a new age of darkness. Most digimon are taken to the castle to be slaves. Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon had retreated to work in a pub as waitresses. But they had been living in misery because of their mean boss who keeps making them work hard and whipped them for lazing about.

Renamon was wearing a white apron and was wiping the counter. Biyomon was wiping up some glasses. Gatomon came out of the door, stroking her butt.

"Whipped again" Gatomon groaned "I am not sure I can take this anymore."

"I know" Biyomon said sadly "But this is the only place we could get. It's not the same when MaloMytostimon is in charge of everything."

Renamon remained silent as tears fell down her face.

"And why did they have to leave us?" Renamon sobbed "why did Guilmon and the others have to die?"

"I am feeling guilty myself" said Gatomon "I could have done something to save Patamon and my brother, Agumon."

"Yeah, it's a shame. And our friends are now MaloMytostimon's warriors" said Biyomon "we're all alone and outnumbered."

The boss came in and noticed that Renamon was not working at all.

"Nonaka!" He shouted causing Renamon to fall down onto the ground in shock. "Slacking off again are you? To my office, NOW!"

Renamon sighed as she held onto her rear and entered through his office. Gatomon and Biyomon had to shut out the screams and whacks from there.

"Agumon… Guilmon… Patamon…" Biyomon said "we need you all. Please give us a sign."

Back at the real world, the Digidestined and tamers had gotten together. Tai, TK and Takato did hear about their digimon's death, but they can do wherever they can to help. Tai placed up and down in front of his friends.

"OK gang. We have bad news" Tai said "MaloMytostimon had taken control of the digital world. Most of our digimon were captured and some are killed and all we got is a nervous Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon."

"But what can we do?" asked Rika "Renamon won't fight anymore cause she saw Guilmon's death. It haunts her forever."

"But we got to find a way to stop MaloMytostimon" said Takato.

"How?" asked Davis "Veemon's disappeared and all we got is 3 nervous wrecks of female digimon… err…not being mean or anything" he said to an angry Sora, Kari and Rika.

"Man. Patamon… Gatomon is so unhappy without him" said Henry. TK agreed.

"Hold on guys" Izzy said as he reached for his laptop. "I got an e-mail."

The other Digidestined and tamers got around Izzy, expect Tai, Takato and TK who got down into serious thinking.

"It's from Gennai" Izzy said "It said here that the elder digimon gods decided to stop MaloMytostimon. But they need Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon's help. And… OH NO!"

"What?" asked Kari.

"According to this, MaloMytostimon has got our digimon under his spell. He has enslaved their souls and used them as his servants!"

"That lowlife, dirty, scheming…" Matt snarled.

"And what's worse. Somehow someone has become corrupted with evil and… brought Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon's bodies as tools of destruction!"

"WHAT?!" Tai, Takato and TK leap up from there feet.

"The tombs are empty and a city near where the girls are, is being attacked by Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon's corpses. They're zombies now."

"This is bad" said Matt.

"However, the digimon gods did send some help. They will be helping Renamon and the others very soon" Izzy said "I sure hope the gods know what they are doing."

It was night at the pub. And poor Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon were sent to bed early cause they had a long day ahead of them. They took off their aprons and slumped down on their beds.

"Man. 20 whacks a day" Gatomon groaned "I sure hate this job."

"It's ok" Renamon said "we'll be found out some time or another".

"Yeah. Let's catch some sleep before our boss shout us to death" Biyomon said as she turned out the light.

As the two girls slept, green light came from one side of the room. Renamon quivered as if she had an nightmare. Suddenly, something touch her shoulder.

"Boss, it's too early" Renamon moaned.

"I'm not your boss" came a familiar adult voice.

Renamon opened her eyes in shock as she sat up. She looked around wildly. She knew that voice.

"Guilmon?!" she asked "I…Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Renamon."

Renamon looked up and gasped. A green ghost is sitting by here on a chair. He may be a green ghost but he still have red skin with a white stomach and black stripes. He has a dinosaur face and bat-like ears. He smiled warmly at her. And he has some blood dripping down across his face, chest, arms and legs.. It was Guilmon, the digimon who Renamon loved for so long, and the one who Impmon killed.

"G…Guilmon?" Renamon asked as she placed her hands on his neck to see if it's broken. It's not. It's steady.

"It's OK. I am fine" Guilmon said warmly.

Renamon's eyes burst with tears as she wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Guilmon! I really missed you!" Renamon sobbed.

"I missed you too Renamon" Guilmon said "but listen, I bring a message from the gods."

Renamon looked up in shock. Guilmon turned to Biyomon and Gatomon. And green mists appeared and it formed into ghosts version of Agumon and Patamon, who was also cut and bleeding.

"Agumon! Patamon!" Renamon gasped.

At this, Gatomon and Biyomon bolted up shocked. When they saw Agumon and Patamon, they wept and wrapped their arms around them as well.

"Agumon! It is you!" Biyomon sobbed.

"So you recognise us huh?" Agumon smirked.

"Patamon, I am sorry. If only I could save you in time…" Gatomon wept.

"It's not your fault, Gatomon" Patamon assured her.

"Guilmon, I am sorry. If I could help you in time, you wouldn't be dead. Tell me, are you alive?" Renamon asked.

"It's not your fault, Renamon. And I am in fact a ghost" Guilmon said.

"A ghost?" asked Gatomon.

"Yeah. We were in Other World fighting an war against MaloMytostimon's army" Agumon said "But the gods send us alerting news and we need your help."

"O…Our help?" asked Biyomon.

"Yes. Our friends had been soul corrupted by MaloMytostimon" said Patamon "in fact, we came back for a mission."

"And that is to for you to help us free our friends and defeat MaloMytostimon" said Agumon "and help us reunite with our bodies which has gone on a rampage."

"Your bodies… on a rampage?" asked Gatomon.

"Someone has resurrected our bodies into zombies and used as tools of destruction, leaving death to innocent people in it's wake" Patamon said.

"And it needed to be stopped" Guilmon said "then peace shall once again fall onto Digital World."

"Really?" asked Biyomon.

"If you reunite with your bodies, then you'll be brought back to life?" asked Renamon, hopefully.

"Yeah" Guilmon said as he held Renamon's hand. "Renamon, I need your help on this. You must fight again. Otherwise, the digital world will be still in utter darkness."

Renamon and the girls remained silent. Agumon grasped Biyomon's hand in worry. Patamon looked at Gatomon and Guilmon squeezed onto Renamon's hand. Then Renamon smiled joyfully.

"Of course we'll help. But you will protect us if we are in danger right?" Renamon said.

"You know I will" Guilmon smiled. "We will be with you along the way."

"Patamon…" Gatomon replied "There's something you should know. Before you died, I keep it away with me. But… I love you." She had confessed her love to Patamon, who was shocked.

Biyomon and Renamon decided to do the same.

"We had been keeping this for so long too and I think you should know as well" Biyomon said to Agumon "I love you as well, Agumon."

"Guilmon…" Renamon held Guilmon's hand "I am deeply in love with you. I know I dated Impmon, but he was a killer and I wept for you. I realise that it is you that I loved."

The boys looked at them in shock. And then they warmly smiled.

"Gatomon, I love you too." Patamon said.

"I know that I love you" Agumon said to Biyomon.

"Renamon, I love you too" Guilmon said "I promise. Once this is over, we can get together at last."

Renamon smiled "Yeah. I'll be waiting. And we'll be ready to quit our jobs and help you."

Guilmon smiled "I know you will." And then he, Agumon and Patamon vanished into thin air.

Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon was shocked to see them leave, but they know they will see them again. They went back to sleep, huge smiles on their faces this time around.

To be continued…

A/N: Next time, the girls will leave their jobs and go on their quest to save digital world, with their lovers by their side. Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had to get something done for my parents. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Getting ready for an adventure:

The next morning, Renamon woke up with a start. She looked around widely. She saw Gatomon was in the shower while Biyomon was packing her bag.

"Biyomon, I had the most amazing dream" Renamon said.

"It's no dream, Renamon. It's real" Biyomon said. "Agumon did come!"

"And that means, Guilmon had came too!" Renamon gasped. "Then we have to do our part and save the world, for them."

Gatomon came out with her towel wrapped around her. "So, how are we gonna explain that we quit in front of our boss?"

Renamon thought and smiled. "I got a pretty good idea."

Outside of the building, some hours later, Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon was thrown out of the pub. The boss was heard from inside.

"GET OUT! WHAT DO YOU 3 THINK YOU'RE DOING? WISING OFF TO THE COSTUMERS! YOU'RE ALL FIRED!!" And he stormed away.

But the girls smiled. This is what they planned.

"Well, that was easier than said then done" said Gatomon.

"Now we are free to do away with evil" Renamon said.

"We should Sora and the others know. They would be overjoyed!" Biyomon said.

Back at the real world, Sora received an e-mail from Biyomon.

"What? Really? OK. Do your best, Biyomon." Sora said "I got all our hope in you and you girls." She reached for the holes and called Tai's number. "Tai, call the others. I think you should know this."

After a few hours, the Digidestined and Tamers got together and Sora showed them the e-mail.

"What? Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon came to them?" asked Takato.

"But there are dead!" Davis said.

"They said there are ghost, but if they help them reunite their bodies, they can be alive again? Is that possible?" Sora asked.

"Hmm…" Tai grew silent 'I wonder if this is a gift from the Gods to give Renamon and the others courage. Come to think of it. Agumon came before me in a dream'.

Flashback…

Tai was speaking to Agumon in a dream as Tai narrates.

'I was shocked myself' Tai said 'I thought Agumon and the others are dead, but Agumon just smiled and told me that everything is OK and said…'

"Tai, don't worry about Biyomon and the others. We'll take it from here. But promise me you'll stay on the real world. This is a battle that we digimon have to do on our own."

'So I had to agree'.

End flashback…

"I guess they want to handle things on their own" Tai said outloud causing the others to turn to him.

"What are you're on about Tai?" asked Izzy.

Tai explained everything what Agumon said to him to his friends.

"I see… so Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon are helping Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon" Rika said "I should be thanking them, if they are not ghosts."

"Right…" Takato said and then thought 'Guilmon, watch over Renamon for me. You're our last hope now.'

Back at the digital world lake, the girls are taking a break from getting out of their nasty jobs. Renamon went to a nearby lake privately to get washed. She took off her gloves and dipped in. As she was about to relax, she saw something would make her smile in response. Guilmon's ghost was sitting on a rock, smiling at her.

"Hey, Renamon. Not disturbing you or something?"

"No, Guilmon. We're lovers now, we can know each other more" Renamon said smiling to see Guilmon again. "Come on. Jump in. The water's great."

"Sorry, Rena. But as a ghost, I might vanish. So I'll fine" Guilmon smiles. And then he frown to the air.

Renamon noticed that something was troubling him.

"Guilmon, is something the matter?" Renamon asked as she leaned on the bankside of the pond.

"I'm more worried about you" Guilmon said sternly. "MaloMytostimon is more powerful and has all of friends under his control. I came here to tell there is that there IS a way to stop him. He has these magic orbs called Power Stones to make himself invincible."

"Then that's why none of our friends weren't able to touch him" said Renamon "but what can we do?"

"Destroy the Stones" Guilmon said "If we destroy them, he will be vulnerable. But, he will take the sadistic pleasure of sending our friends to fight you first."

"How you'd know?"

"Cause the gods had seen the future" Guilmon said "But that is where we come in. I want you, Biyomon and Gatomon hold off the others while me, Patamon and Agumon free their souls from his control."

"Wow, Guilmon. You sure have everything planned out. But what about your bodies? Will they attack us too?" asked Renamon.

"No. There's no news about our bodies" Guilmon said sadly "So if we can't reunite with them for 1 day… I'm afraid we can't be together and I will be send back to Heaven."

Renamon gasped and almost sunk into the lake. "But… but you can't leave! Guilmon, I love you. I can't risk losing you again!"

Guilmon looked down and smiled "But don't worry. It will be a day. I'm sure we can defeat MaloMytostimon together."

Renamon's tears begin to foam again. Will this be the last time she see Guilmon? Guilmon noticed and said "Don't cry. If I DO find my body, I promise I will not die again."

"Promise?"

"Promised."

Renamon smiled as more tears fell. She darted out of the lake and threw her arms around the ghost.

"Thank you, Guilmon. Promise me you will come back to me. And can you make Agumon and Patamon do the same to Gatomon and Biyomon?"

"I promised. And jeez, Renamon, even if I was a ghost, you're soaking wet."

"Oh sorry" Renamon giggled. She got onto her hands and knees, and shook herself dry like a dog.

Guilmon got very wet. "Renamon, stop! You're acting like a dog and a little kid!"

Renamon giggled as her fur was ruffled. "I was catching up like old times. Remember, you shook yourself and got me wet. I was just returning the favour."

"I'm not a kid anymore Renamon" Guilmon chuckled and slapped his hand on Renamon's bottom, whom she yelped and giggled and blushed. "I see you at the battle, OK, dear?"

Renamon nodded as Guilmon disappears again. Renamon goes back to her friends and told them what Guilmon told her.

"So, if we don't find their bodies in 1 day, we never get to see them again?" asked Biyomon.

"That's right" Renamon said as she smoothed down her fur with a comb.

"So we have to put an end to this right away" Gatomon said, "Alright, we know the plan. I just hope they can make it in time."

They looked up at the dark headquarters, which is belong the woods. They nodded and marched forward. Hope the plan work for them.

To be continued…

A/N: Not much to say really, but, I update the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, AGAIN! But I had to take some time out on doing my vids. Anyway, here is chapter 4 when the girls save their friends from MaloMytostimon. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Free our friends:

After going through the hallways and fighting off minions from each room, the girls had come to the front door of the throne room. That is where MaloMytostimon will be waiting for them.

Renamon became pretty nervous. This is the first time they had to fight for the first time. Gatomon and Biyomon felt the same.

"I haven't fought for a long time" Renamon said to her friends "I remember when I was Rika's digimon, pride and focused. But now I am worried and loose. But I have to… I have to fight for Guilmon's fate."

"That's right" Gatomon said as she stood to the left of Renamon "I am once in league with Mytostimon. I can never forgive him for what he done to Wizardmon. Patamon, this one is for you, my love."

"MaloMytostimon had done so many terrible things in our lives" Biyomon said "he used our friend Ken, murdered Wizardmon, and send Impmon and DemiDevimon to kill Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon. I can never forgive him."

"Hmm… here goes" Renamon said as she pressed her hand onto the door.

The throne room was huge. In the circular centre, 6 orbs are in stands. It has to the Power Stones Guilmon spoke about. Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon entered through the door to the centre. There was a huge throne back to them ahead of them.

"MaloMytostimon!" Renamon called "Where are you?"

The throne turned to face them. MaloMytostimon was facing them.

"Humph. What's this? I never to expect visitors." He then remembered them and smirked "Ah, yes. Gatomon, long time no see. And you 2, the females who lost their will to fight after Impmon and DemiDevimon killed the dinosaur and the reptile."

Renamon and Biyomon snarled as the names of the murderers of their loved ones raced through their minds.

"MaloMytostimon, you have caused this world pain and sorrow. Now we're taking the digital world back from your grasp!" Gatomon snarled.

"Hahaha. Really? I had no idea you got the will of fight back. However…" he stood from his throne "You're too late! The Power Stones are here in my possession. Once I combined them, I will myself even more powerful! Nothing can stop me!"

"You planned to combine them?" Biyomon gasped.

"Oh yes. But I still need to know how to do it. Luckily, my servant, LadyDevimon is on it" MaloMytostimon smirked "So I suggest you surrender at once. Or face the consciousness."

He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon approached the girls and surround them.

"Veemon, Gabumon, everyone. Don't fight us!" Biyomon called.

"Remember what Guilmon said, their souls are mind-controlled" said Renamon "No choice but to fight."

The girls got into their fighting stance.

"Heh. This should be somewhat entertaining" MaloMytostimon sneered as he sat back down. "Digimon slaves, get rid of these nuisances."

Gabumon used Blue Blaster to attack the girls who leaps out of the way. Gatomon dodged Veemon's Vee Headbutt and Renamon dodged Terriermon's Bunny Blast. Biyomon dodged Tentomon's Electro Shocker and each girls dodged each of their comrades' attacks. Renamon used diamond storm and hit everyone, to her horror. But the digimon were still standing.

"What do we do now?" asked Biyomon.

"GATOMON! WATCH OUT!" Renamon gasped.

Gatomon looked up in shocked. Veemon was in the air ready to attack her. But before he could harm her, Patamon's ghost appeared and his eyes glowed green.

"FREEDOM SOUL!" Patamon shouted.

Green beams came out of Patamon's eyes and hit Veemon's eyes. Veemon screamed as his body bubbles. Black smoke came out of his body.

"WHAT THE…?" MaloMytostimon gasped.

Veemon fell to his knees, panting. He opened his eyes. Instead of his eyes being red, his eyes returned to normal colour. He looked around confused.

"What? Where? Where am I?" Veemon asked.

"Veemon, are you alright?" asked Patamon.

"Patamon? You're alive? And Gatomon. You're here too?" Veemon asked. He then freaked out when he saw Patamon as a ghost.

"Now I see what you mean about freeing their souls, Patamon" Gatomon smiled. But her smile fades as she saw something "RENAMON! BIYOMON! BEHIND YOU!"

Renamon and Biyomon saw a mind controlled Gabumon and Cyberdramon attack them. Then Guilmon and Agumon appeared in front of them. They both yelled "FREEDOM SOUL!" And shot the same green beams from their eyes into Gabumon and Cyberdramon. Gabumon and Cyberdramon were freed from MaloMytostimon's control.

"What the…?" Cyberdramon asked "What's going on here?"

"Guilmon!" Renamon hugged Guilmon, glad to see him in their time of need.

"Agumon? I…Is that you?" Gabumon asked surprised.

"Long time no see, Gabu. Listen, I need you, Veemon, Cyberdramon and the girls to hold off the others while we free their souls" Agumon said.

Guilmon and the others got into their stance. The rage goes on, but Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon managed to free their friends' souls while Renamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Veemon and Cyberdramon occupied with the rest. Eventually, all of them were awaken from their enchantment and free from MaloMytostimon's control.

"Renamon, Biyomon, Gatomon, thanks for rescuing us" said Terriermon.

"You should thank Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon" Gabumon said "if it weren't for their Soul Freedom, we would be still be under the control of MaloMytostimon."

MaloMytostimon rose from his throne again. The digimon turned to face him.

"Impressive. I didn't expect ghosts from the ones my ex-minions had killed" MaloMytostimon said "Back for revenge are we?"

"No… We want to stop your evil plans" Guilmon said.

"Just because you saved your friends doesn't mean you have a chance against me!" MaloMytostimon said.

"Master…" came a dying voice from the end of the room. A digimon minion was bleeding to death.

"What's going on here?" asked Gomamon.

"Slave, what is this?" asked MaloMytostimon.

"The… bodies… our weapons… they betrayed us!" the minion cried "

"WHAT?!" MaloMytostimon roared. Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon listened carefully.

"They… they were brought to reason and they planned to betray you. They slaughtering all innocent digimon as we speak" and he flopped down dead.

"What bodies? What weapons?" asked Wormmon.

"Guys… while we are all enslaved, MaloMytostimon has resurrected the dead bodies of Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon. In other words, the bodies are zombies." Gatomon said "They had left death in their wake and slaughtered many innocent digimon."

"And that's why they needed to be stopped" Patamon said. He, Agumon and Guilmon were heading to the door.

"Where are you're going?" called Hawkmon.

"To stop our bodies' reign of destruction. You guys take care of MaloMytostimon!" Agumon called.

"But… we need you" Veemon called to his mentor. (Veemon usually look up to Agumon for advice).

"The tables are turned. Bring back peace, and we'll do the same with us" Guilmon said.

As soon as they were about to leave, Gatomon and Biyomon hugged Patamon and Agumon from behind, and Renamon grabbed Guilmon's shoulder, turned him around and hugged him.

"Patamon… don't die on us again" Gatomon sobbed.

"I'll be fine" Patamon said.

"Agumon… promise me you'll come back as whole once more" Biyomon sobbed.

"Don't worry, Biyomon" Agumon said "I'll be careful."

"Guilmon… promise me you'll be careful now" Renamon sobbed.

Guilmon smiled and returned her hug "I promise, Renamon. Kick MaloMytostimon's tail for me, OK?"

Renamon nodded happily. The 3 ghosts leave the room and the girls and the digimon turned to face MaloMytostimon.

"This is it, MaloMytostimon! This ends now!" Cyberdramon called.

"Oh really? I am invaluable. Once I was away with you fools" MaloMytostimon said "I shall once again plunge this world into utter darkness and you, yellow fox, if you give up and join me, I shall be honoured to make you my queen."

"Forget it! I love Guilmon!" Renamon snarled, "I rather die than join you!"

"That can be arranged" MaloMytostimon said.

Renamon looked at the Power Stones. 'Guilmon said to destroy the stones to make MaloMytostimon weak. I hope he's right.'

To be continued…

A/N: Thanks to Guilmon and the others, Renamon and the others freed Veemon and the others. Now the final battle against the bodies and MaloMytostimon had begun. See ya soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had some serious thinking to do. Anyway, for this chapter, can you tell me of Guilmon, Patamon and Agumon's zombie forms in the reviews? I just like to know. Thanks. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The end of darkness:

MaloMytostimon marched down the stairs towards the circular room. Renamon gazed at the Power Stones and remembered the words Guilmon said to her.

'Destroy the stones' Renamon thought 'just how is powerful MaloMytostimon is? We're about to find out.'

"How dare you turn us against our friends!" Cyberdramon snapped "You'll pay for that!"

"Hahaha. Really? Then try and attack me if you can" MaloMytostimon said.

Cyberdramon ran up to punch MaloMytostimon but it did NOT do any effect.

"What the…?" Gomamon gasped.

MaloMytostimon then knocked Cyberdramon towards Gomamon and Palmon knocking them back.

Veemon used Vee Headbutt but it did no effect too. Gabumon tried Horn Attack but that did not work too as MaloMytostimon grabbed them and whammed their heads together.

"This is impossible! No one can be that powerful!" Terriermon said shocked.

Gatomon and Biyomon became puzzled. Each digimon attacked but did not do any effect.

Meanwhile, the ghosts are wondering in the dark alleyways. Something tells them that their bodies are here.

"Man" Agumon asked as he looked around very worried "How on earth are we gonna find them if this blasted darkness are in the…" he tripped over Patamon and fell on his butt. "Ouch! Why did you stop Patamon?"

"Caw-caw-caw-caw-caw-caw-caw!" Patamon shrieked as Guilmon looked shocked as well.

"What?"

"He said 'I think they found us'!" Guilmon said.

Agumon looked around and gasped. Walking slowly up towards them was the zombie bodies of Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon. Their skins were little pale. There eyes are blank and there are cuts on their bodies. They had chains across their arms, which some fell down and had hooks on the end of each one. And Guilmon's and Agumon's necks were plopping on their sides. Then they lifted their heads up straight making a cracking noise.

"That's disgusting!" Patamon's ghost said.

"Well, we found them" Guilmon's ghost said, "we can't hold back. Give it everything we got. And I know they will do the same!"

The Guilmon zombie roared and he and Guilmon's ghost clashed their clawed hands together in a solid standoff. Agumon's chest blocked Zombie Agumon's kick with his small tail and Patamon's ghost dodged Zombie Patamon's tackle. The battle of spirit and body has begun.

Meanwhile, the other digimon are completely exhausted from their fight from MaloMytostimon. Only Renamon is left standing.

"Your friends can't help you. Surrender, this world is over. Accept your defeat" MaloMytostimon cackled. But his smirk vanished when Renamon grabbed one of the stones. "W…What are you're doing?!"

"I know see Guilmon's point!" Renamon said "The stones are the weakness! Everyone! Destroy the Power Stones! Destroy them and he lose all his powers!" She smashes one of the stones with her Diamond Storm.

"NOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE?!" MaloMytostimon shouted.

"It worked!" Gatomon cheered as she destroyed the 2nd one with her cat eye hypno.

Veemon and Gabumon destroyed the 3rd one while Biyomon destroy the 4th with her Spiral Twister. Terriermon used Bunny Blast to destroy the 5th one and Renamon destroyed the last one with her foot.

MaloMytostimon felt his powers leaving him.

"NOOO! Without them, I am powerless! POWERLESS!" MaloMytostimon roared.

"Let see if it's true, huh? Electro Shocker!" Tentomon fired his attack only to knock MaloMytostimon flying into the air and crashed into his throne. "Well, it's true after all."

"May we do the honours?" Renamon asked.

"Go ahead" Hawkmon offered.

Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon marched to the fallen MaloMytostimon.

"We will never, ever, forgive you!" Gatomon snarled "You had taken both Wizardmon and Patamon away from me!"

"And you send Impmon and DemiDevimon to kill Agumon as well!" Biyomon snarled.

Renamon frowned at him as well. "You had caused us so much pain and suffering. This is for what you did to the digital world, for our friends, and THIS IS FOR MY LOVE, GUILMON, THE ONE YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Cat Eye Beam!"

"Diamond Storm!"

There combined strength send off an explosion on MaloMytostimon. The vampire digimon screamed as he was finally dead as he burst into data. Renamon absorbed the data.

The dark clouds in the sky vanished and the digimon walked outside the palace smiling at the blue sky. The digital world was saved once more.

"We've done it!" cheered Veemon "we only went and bleeding done it!"

"At long last, the digital world was now in peace" Gabumon.

Then some screen appeared in the sky and the digimon saw Takato, Tai, Rika, TK, Sora and Kari on it.

"Hey guys" Sora called "we saw the whole thing. You did it! You finally freed the digital world!"

"So it's all finally over?" asked Gatomon.

"It sure is!" Kari cheered "You won! You defeated him without us! Great Job!"

"And now MaloMytostimon's gone, Guilmon's and the other's bodies are now not used as weapons anymore" Renamon said.

Tai frowns "Actually, the bodies are still moving."

"What?" Biyomon asked.

"Even if you defeated MaloMytostimon, the bodies of Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon are still being used as tools of destruction on their own," said Takato "Like there processed by an even powerful magic."

"But that's… impossible!" Terriermon called.

"Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon are still fighting them. They are matching blow for blow and neither can best the other" said TK "It's like fighting forever."

Renamon could not believe her ears. She then looked down to where the fighting is still on.

"Guilmon, hold on, I'm coming!" Renamon leapt down in order to help Guilmon.

"Wait up!" Gatomon and Biyomon followed, and after them was Veemon, Gabumon and Cyberdramon. The others stayed behind.

'Good luck, Renamon' Rika thought.

To be continued…

A/N: MaloMytostimon was finally defeated but the zombies and the ghosts are still in their battle. Can the others help them? The final chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: MUST READ: Just to let you know that Digimon Switched is still open. Just need some more requests. If you had any, let me know. Oh, and this is the final chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6: Reunited once more:

Meanwhile, Guilmon's, Agumon's and Patamon's bodies and ghosts are still fighting each other. Guilmon's ghost and body begin flying in the air and clashed their fist and kicks against in other as they continue to fight in fast motion as they punched and kicked out the other. Patamon's ghost dodged a wing attack from his body and ran to slam into him but the body moved out of the way. Agumon's ghost dodged his body's claw and tried to uppercut him but his body moved out of the way. His body threw dirt at him to try and blind him, but Agumon's ghost managed to move out the way.

It is at this point, Renamon and the others had arrived to see the huge battle. The girls were shocked at their lover's body appearance.

"Oh man. That's sick" Veemon said.

"I never knew there bodies would be… dead" Cyberdramon said.

The zombies noticed them and decided to ignore their ghost counterparts and go for the watchers instead. They used their hooks on chains and threw them at a defenceless Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon instead. The ghosts saw this and managed to stop the hooks in time by leaping in front of their lovers and grabbed the hooks to stop them.

"Oh no you don't!" Patamon's ghost snarled at his body.

They pushed the hooks away. The zombies snarled and wrapped up their chains to fight some more.

"If you want to hurt our friends, you have to go through us first!" Agumon snarled.

"You will not harm Renamon! Not when I am around!" Guilmon snarled.

"G…Guilmon…" Renamon was shocked. She never saw Guilmon like this before.

The zombies screeched a terrible roar and charged at their ghosts, while they charged back. As the 3 digimon ghosts and bodies clashed again, the others looked on in shock.

"At this rate, the peace would be disturbed after MaloMytostimon is defeated!" Gabumon said.

Renamon got onto her knees, and decided to do a small pray.

'Digimon Gods, of all elements spread far and across the digital world. Please, spare Guilmon. He didn't mean to have his body to do this. Please, help him. I don't want to lose him.'

As if it answered her pray, black clouds came foaming into the sky. Renamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Veemon, Gabumon and Cyberdramon noticed.

"Why the sky turned black?" asked Gabumon.

"Is it gonna rain?" asked Veemon.

All of the digimon looked up in the sky to see the unusual turn of events as the sky turned black.

Suddenly, 3 strikes of lighting came from the clouds and struck on Guilmon's, Agumon's and Patamon's bodies and ghosts. Everyone was shocked.

"PATAMON!!" Gatomon screamed as she wanted to save Patamon but Veemon held her back so she would not get caught in the lighting struck as well.

Gabumon also held Biyomon back who was trying to save Agumon but he couldn't let her be hurt by the lighting "AGUMON!!" Biyomon screamed.

"Renamon, stay away!" Cyberdramon called as he held Renamon back, who was trying to rescue Guilmon.

"Let me go! He needs me! GUILMON!!" Renamon screamed out to him.

The lighting formed a huge ball of light around the bodies and ghosts. The bodies screamed as they get lifted near to their ghosts. Suddenly, Guilmon's body's right leg was connected to Guilmon's ghost left leg. The sides of their bodies hit each other and their opposite arms attached each other. The same is happening to Agumon and Patamon as the same effect was happening to them as well. Suddenly, half of the ghost's body is Guilmon's is connected to the half of his body, their faces almost together. Suddendly, a red glow appeared all over Guilmon engulfing him. The yellow light surrounds Patamon and the orange light for Agumon as their bodies were engulfed by light.

The dark clouds disappeared after the lighting disappeared. The other digimon looked around in shock to see what happened. Then laying on the ground were the bodies of Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon, But there skins are not pale, they are their original colours. There are no cuts and bruises and the chains fell off. Renamon rushed to Guilmon in worry and touched his back. It was real.

Then Guilmon slowly got up on his hands and knees and catch some of his breath. To his surprise, his nerves blaze like fire back to life and he felt a rush of air fill his lungs since the first time since his death. He looked at his hands. He was surprised.

"Am I… am I back in my body again?" he asked. Renamon looked at his eyes. It has his yellow eyes in it again.

Agumon and Patamon rose as well. They felt the same feeling as Guilmon. Agumon and Patamon cracked a smile and cheered.

"YES! We are alive again!" Agumon cheered.

"AGUMON!" Biyomon rushed over to Agumon and hugged him tightly.

Gatomon hugged Patamon tightly. "Oh Patamon, it is you! You are alive again!"

"Yeah. I'm glad I am back!" Patamon cheered.

Veemon and Gabumon ran up to see Agumon and Patamon. Veemon was glad that his mentor had returned and Gabumon was pleased of having his 'younger brother' back.

Renamon looked into Guilmon's eyes, just to make sure if he is really back. Guilmon smiled.

"It's OK, Renamon. It's really me" Guilmon chuckled.

Renamon smiled happily and hugged her lover tight.

"Guilmon! You are back! I am so happy! You're alive again!"

"It's good to be back."

Afterwards that experience, Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon were reunited with their friends and family. The humans watched from their computer couldn't be proud of them for bringing back the peace of the digital world. Tai, TK and Takato are happy that there digimon were brought back to life. They explained to them that the Elder God Digimon had answered Renamon's pray and had some lighting of life to attached the ghost and body together becoming whole again.

6 weeks later…

Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon decided to be left alone for some bonding. At the forest, Patamon and Gatomon watched as the sun shone through the autumn leafs.

"I'm glad you came to us, otherwise we'll all be still be slaves to MaloMytostimon" Gatomon said.

"And now we are alive, we can finally be together" Patamon smiled.

Gatomon couldn't agree more as she tackled Patamon and kissed him on the lips. Patamon blushed but kissed back.

On the Cliffside, Agumon and Biyomon looked towards the sea and held each other close.

"Hey, Biyomon. I was sorry I died before. I had no idea that would happen." Agumon apologised.

"It's not your fault, Agumon" said Biyomon smiling turning to face him "you're here now, and that's what matter."

Agumon smiled at her. Biyomon don't want to waste any moment so she kissed him on the lips. At first Agumon was shocked but he replied to the kiss.

Then they hear a whistle coming from the city. They smiled at each other, knowing what it means.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" Agumon said as he and Biyomon ran down to the city.

They met up with Patamon and Gatomon and the other digimon and there is a parade celebrating the peace of the digital world.

Male singers: _**The long wait is now officially over**_

_**The digital world is free**_

Female singers: _**And a married couple are the ones who saved us all**_

_**And now the digital world is freed**_

And on a carriage with wedding bells and decorations were Guilmon and Renamon. Renamon is dressed in a golden dress and Guilmon is dressed as Liu Kang. They are just got married and the parade made them remind them as heroes and lovers. Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon and Patamon got on too and held each other close as they waved and singed with the crowd.

Guilmon and Renamon smiled as they looked at each other eyes deepily in love.

"Is this the dream you always wanted?" asked Guilmon smiling at his new wife.

"Of course, and being with you is all I need. I love you" Renamon smiled.

"Me too, my dear" Guilmon smiled.

Guilmon and Renamon smiled at each other and they finally kissed, after long years of seperation, the two are finally together as last. They kept kissing as the song contiuned singing.

All: _**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Digimon Deception**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Digimon Deception**_

And thus, they lived happily ever after.

The End.

A/N: This is the end of this story. I may do another one still. OH, and I liked to thank Lora Pata, Slifer27041, Minxiee, zephyr51 and 90MLLu for the support of this story. See ya later.


End file.
